


Deniability

by iggypup87



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to stop worrying so much. I’m fine.” - A small moment of happiness can be ruined by the bigger picture. [Mild Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas HerWozzack and ValentineDiverseOptics. Special thanks to itsribbit on spit-balling localisations for "Sensei" and "Gorou-chan."  
> As always, Comments and Critique are welcome.

A warm leg pressed against Gorou’s thigh and long fingers traced his collarbone.  A chest pressed up against Gorou’s back. Soon, that long leg wrapped around Gorou’s waist. A lazy foot trailed up his shin. The fingers traced around his neck, running themselves over a tender bite mark. He imagined proud eyes tracing the handy work.

 

“Oops,” Kitaoka said, confirming the suspicion, “I’m sorry about that, Go.”

 

Gorou turned his head, smiling back. Kitaoka wasn’t really sorry. Kitaoka had been energetic earlier. Gorou barely remembered passing the threshold of the bedroom before being stripped down.  There had been a rough push onto the bed, followed by several rough kisses. Gorou winced and shifted. That had been, of course, followed by the rough sex he was still feeling.

 

Gorou shifted a little, rolling onto his side so he could face Kitaoka. He rubbed his sore neck, a lingering reminder of when Kitaoka yanked his hair back. Kitaoka’s hand covered his.

 

“I’m actually sorry about that,” Kitaoka said, looking away. “Guess I got carried away.”

 

Gorou looked down at the pillow, smiling, “It’s okay, boss.” Gorou said, warmth filling his cheeks.  “I enjoyed it..” he whispered before Kitaoka’s hand traced his cheek.

 

“I would hope so,” Kitaoka said, cupping Gorou’s cheek. “I would hate to find out those wonderful moans you make are fake.” Gorou laughed, leaning into the touch. He turned, kissing the palm before resting his cheek against it.

 

Gorou’s eyes drifted open, feeling Kitaoka’s leg hooking over his once again.  Gorou winced as it brushed past his tender red thigh. Kitaoka chuckled, lazily dragging his foot behind

Gorou’s knee. Kitaoka leaned in, pressing his forehead against Gorou’s.

 

“You enjoyed that, too?” he said with a snicker before running his hand down Gorou’s neck, tracing its way down his chest.  Along the way down, Kitaoka traced every tender bite and hickey he had left.  

 

Gorou nodded, feeling himself flush.  Kitaoka’s eyes finally looked up, meeting Gorou’s.  Kitaoka’s face lit up as he leaned in closer.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush,” he whispered before nuzzling his nose against Gorou’s.  Gorou nuzzled back but Kitaoka had already slipped by, kissing him.

 

They lingered for a bit.  Kitaoka’s hand traced down to his thigh. He took Gorou’s bottom lip in his own, gently tugging it.  His hand rubbed Gorou’s ass before cupping it, giving a soft squeeze.

 

Gorou hissed after Kitaoka let go of his lip. The stings of Kitaoka’s spanks still lingered. There was also a dull pain from where Kitaoka had grabbed his hips. Kitaoka captured Gorou’s lips again. His body pressed tightly against Gorou’s, his hand stroking the curve of his butt.  Gorou pressed his aching body back, wrapping his arm around Kitaoka’s waist. Kitaoka gently rolled Gorou on his back before settling himself on top.

 

Gorou felt a tongue press against his lips. He parted his lips, allowing Kitaoka access. Kitaoka’s hand slipped back up, cupping Gorou’s head. Fingers massaged his scalp while that talented tongue probed his mouth. Gorou pushed back against Kitaoka’s tongue, finding his way towards Kitaoka’s mouth.

 

He licked the roof of Kitaoka’s mouth, eliciting a vibrating moan.  Gorou retreated quickly, feeling Kitaoka doing the same before he took Gorou’s lower lip. Kitaoka bit down gently before suckling.

 

“Boss..”

 

“Mm..Call me, Shuuichi.” Kitaoka said, tracing his lips down to Gorou’s chin. His soft hands ran up Gorou’s chest as he made his way down Gorou’s neck.

 

“Sir,” Gorou moaned, ignoring Kitaoka’s order, “Don’t you think..”

 

“HMM?” It was hard to keep composure when Kitaoka’s skillful tongue was tracing around your nipple. His hand traveled lower down Gorou’s stomach and it took all the willpower Gorou had to catch it.

 

Kitaoka stopped and looked up. Gorou bit his lip, trying to ignore the pleading brown eyes. “Don’t you think this maybe a little much for you?” he asked.

 

Kitaoka sighed and smiled. He planted his chin on Gorou’s chest, “Go, you need to stop worrying so much. I’m fine.”

 

That was a lie. Last time Kitaoka tried a second session, he fainted midway through it.  Gorou had a very painful memory of Kitaoka’s entire body collapsing against him.

 

Gorou reached down. His petted Kitaoka, his fingers tangling the soft, thinning hair.  He sighed, “Sir..”

 

“Shuuichi!” Kitaoka snapped, “Go, how long have we known each other?”

 

Gorou looked away, “Sorry, just used to saying it..” Soft lips planted against his stomach before he felt hairs tracing his chest. Gorou saw Kitaoka’s head resting against it.

 

Gorou placed his hand on Kitaoka’s head, playing with his hair. There was a long pause. He felt  Kitaoka’s steady breathing. However, a tightening grip and nuzzling cheek told him that Kitaoka wasn’t exactly asleep.

 

“Bo-Shuuichi?” Gorou asked, breaking the silence. His stomach twisted just saying Kitaoka’s name. But he did ask.

 

“Hm?” Kitaoka replied, turning his head so he could look up.

 

Gorou saw Kitaoka’s empty, brown eyes. They hit him like a punch to the gut. He bit his lip, gentling stroking Kitaoka’s cheek.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Go,” Kitaoka said. His smile was just as empty.

 

Gorou frowned. Kitaoka wasn’t going to say what was wrong. But there wasn’t any way to hide it.

 

"Then..I should..we should get ready for bed.”

 

Kitaoka’s grip tightened. His muscles trembled against him. It felt no more substantial than the wind through autumn leaves.

 

“But Go,” he said annoyed, turning his head back on its’ side. “We are in bed.”

 

Gorou sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Kitaoka’s forehead. Kitaoka didn’t want to talk, there was no use pushing the subject. Which meant is was about _that_.

 

The knowledge that, very soon, Kitaoka would not be able to just lie there, cuddled up against another human being.

 

Gorou blinked away tears and played with Kitaoka’s hair. He shouldn’t be thinking about that either.

 

“Understood,” he whispered before reaching down, his own embrace tight. Gorou rubbed Kitaoka’s back, smiling softly.

 

“Good,” Kitaoka muttered. It didn’t take long until Gorou felt the man drift asleep. The arms relaxed its’ grip. Kitaoka’s breath became shallow but steady.

 

Gorou leaned down, gently planting a kiss while a tear slowly traced down his cheek.

 

 


End file.
